Let Love Try
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, NejiTen] Tenten's got a secret admirer...


**Title:** Let Love Try 

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Neji/Tenten

**Rating: **PG.

**Word Count: **685

**Summary/Description:** Tenten's got a secret admirer... 

**Warning/Spoilers:** None of either. 

**A/N:** 31 days, February 15th:_ money can't buy love, but it improves your bargaining position_. LOLOL, so many ideas for this prompt, but I finally went with this one. :) Let's say they're about 20 here. 

**Dedication:** Happy birthday, silverxdragon! C: I hope being 14 kicks ass!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The first one, she found in her weapons pouch after she had left it lying on a couch in the Jounin lounge while she went to the bathroom for a few minutes. It was a fancy, double-edged kunai, gleaming in its newness. It was very carefully carved, and had hidden compartments for poisons and explosives. Tenten scrutinised it carefully before deciding to keep it; one could never be too cautious when it came to accepting anonymous gifts.

The second one came to her the very next day. When she opened the door to her apartment that morning, leaving dark and early for a mission, she saw a gleaming necklace hanging off the doorknob. She almost gasped as she held it up to the dim light in the corridor. It was _exquisite,_a cluster of jade stones held together at the endof a fine silver chain. The woman in her wanted to try it on immediately, but the kunoichi quickly dashed away the urge. She barely hesitated though, before slipping inside to rest the piece of jewellery carefully on her dresser. She then sped off to meet her team.

Two days later, the third one was waiting for her outside of her locker in the Jounin lounge. There was no way Tenten could have missed the large, fragrant bouquet of flowers. They were all white roses, each of them perfectly formed and divine smelling. Tenten breathed in deeply; she loved the scent of flowers. There was a note attached to the bouquet, penned in a sweeping, flourished hand that Tenten did not recognise. 

_Dinner, seven o'clock, tomorrow, at Miyazaki's. Do me the honour of your presence? I will reveal my identity, and show you a splendid time. _♥

It was, of course, not signed. Tenten made a considering sound, and smelt the roses once again.

Tenten and her gift did not go unnoticed for long. Soon, a few of the other kunoichi came over, grinning widely.

"What's his name, and what did you do to him to make him treat you so good?" Ino asked immediately, sidling over to Tenten's side. Sakura agreed readily as she inspected the flowers.

"These are _gorgeous_!" she exclaimed. Hinata nodded her agreement. "Aren't these Yamanaka flowers, Ino?"

The blonde nodded, taking a look at her flowers herself.

"They sure are. And they're _expensive_, too." She raised an eyebrow at Tenten. "So…? You gonna tell us?"

Tenten shrugged, blushing a little as the girls passed the bouquet around.

"I actually don't know who it is; I've been getting anonymous gifts all week." She scratched at her chin, and gave a secret smile.

Sakura's brows rose.

"My,_my_." They all laughed.

"So, are you going to go?" Ino asked, indicating the note.

Tenten thought about it.

"No."

She took the bouquet and rested it on top of her locker. She tried to stifle a grin at the way Ino's jaw seemed to be sweeping the floor.

"_What_! Are you crazy?" Her eyes were practically bulging. "I'd _kill_ to have a man treat me like this. Why on earth are you turning him down?"

Tenten shrugged.

"Well, I'm not all that averse to the idea, it's just that… well, I have a training session with Neji tomorrow evening." She smiled.

* * *

Far away enough not to be noticed, but close enough to hear, Tenten's team-mates sat on a couch, flipping through a mission statement. Neji turned a page, and did not even look at Lee as he said,

"What did I tell you."

Lee's eyes were wide, and he rubbed his chin in a perfect imitation of Gai.

"Impressive. Hmm. Well, I'd better go tell Ide-san that his attempt has been unsuccessful."

"Hn," Neji said. He went back to perusing the mission statement. 

He had intended to discuss some things of import with Tenten, but she was busy at the moment, what with the other kunoichi heckling her for a better explanation. He almost smiled as he watched her flush, holding up her hands. Well, there was always tomorrow. He would see her tomorrow, in the darkness of the training grounds, as usual.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL NEJI U SO SMUG.


End file.
